Jelly Filled Guilt
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Her mum's homemade coconut jelly filled doughnuts were what she lived for - the one sweet that she loved more than anything in the world, even more than books or her own... her own life, even. How dare Harry and Ron make her feel guilty for loving something more than her own life!


Start 10-23-11 at 221pm

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters belong to Miss Rowling. And also, I give credit to **_**Read Me And Weep. **_**I got this idea while reading her story, **_**Sugar Quills**_**. I don't normally write ideas that I get from reading other peoples stories, but I just HAD to do this one piece. It was shouting at me.**

**It's not as good as **_**Sugar Quills**_**, but I hope you enjoy it! :3**

Jelly Kisses

"Hermione… Hermione…"

Like always, for the past two weeks, the mind of Hermione Granger was distant from the rest of Hogwarts. Her two best friends Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, tried to pull her out of whatever clump she had been lost in, but it was pointless. Her mind was just too far gone. What was stuck on her mind? Not even she knew the answer to the question that everyone had been asking. The professors had seemed to notice it as well, constantly being baffled by the golden girl's lack of performance in class over the past weeks. Nine days before, Professor McGonagall had called on her for an answer, and Hermione shocked everyone by simply shrugging her shoulders, and stating she didn't know.

"Hermione…" Harry and Ron shifted their feet in place while exchanging concerned glances with the other. This just wasn't like Hermione. It wasn't like her at all. _"Hermione!"_

Turning her gaze away from Peeves, who was now dumping of bucket of slugs onto a fourth year Slytherin, Hermione stared up into emerald, and ocean colored eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you… erm…?" Harry cleared his throat while scratching the back of his neck. "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, Hermione tried to make sense of the way they were just staring at her, "Of course I am, Harry! Are you alright?"

Quickly nodding his head, Harry flashed a smile as if proving to her that because he was wearing a smile, he was perfectly alright. "Yes… yes I am."

Noticing the way that Ron was staring at her lips, with a puddle of drool sitting in the corner, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "And you Ronald? Are you alright as well?"

Turning the color of his hair, Ron quickly looked away, and nodded his head."Yeah."

"Where were you Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Lifting the coconut jelly filled doughnut to her lips once more, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sitting right beside you Harry. Here. In the Great Hall. Just eating my doughnuts."

"You erm… you really love those doughnuts, don't you Hermione?" Ron asked; drool filled lips smacking as lustful filled eyes watched her.

Smiling, Hermione took a large bite, moaning in response to the way the thick sweet tasting jelly drooled down her chin. She loved the eruption of the roasted coconut taking her over her mouth. "Coconut jelly doughnuts are my guilty obsession," she admitted, taking full note of the darkened look that took control of her two friend's eyes.

"You're doing it again Hermione," Harry groaned, shaking the image of his best friend with the white colored thick jelly sitting on her lips, and drooling down her chin.

Shaking the sensation of being drawn out of Hogwarts out of her mind, Hermione cocked an eyebrow again. "Doing what Harry?"

"Every time Ron lowered his voice, as if nervous that they would draw attention to the jelly filled mouth that Hermione was sporting,-every time you eat one of those jelly things, your eyes always get a… a… a sort of erm… well this weird look in them. And then it's like you don't hear us."

"Even when you aren't eating one," Harry shouted in a hushed, hoarse voice.

The golden trio had been so immersed in their own conversation that they hadn't noticed the watchful gaze of Draco Malfoy. Sitting just three tables away from them, cemented eyes peered in a peeping tom sort of way; guilt flooded his face, fearing that he would be caught at any moment. Fighting the burning sensation that overtook his veins, he struggled with the tightening in his pants. This was beginning to get ridiculous. Ever since Hermione got those blasted doughnuts from her mum, she had been walking around Hogwarts with that silly look in her eyes, and the thick coconut flavored jelly that teased around her mouth. He thought of something better that would look beautiful sitting on those lips, dripping down that chin. Something caused by him that she would have fun coaxing out.

Stabbing a slice of cherry pie on his plate with a fork, Draco tried to prevent the images of him leaning with his back against a wall while Hermione's tongue danced over him sucking, teasing, licking, nibbling, and swallowing just like she does with that damned jelly doughnut. It annoyed him how Weasley and Potter stared at her. He could tell that she didn't see it, but he did. They only started looking at her like that once she started to enjoy herself deeply with those doughnuts. Well he didn't begin to notice the way her hips curved, or the way her dimples dug deeply into her face as she laughed, or the way her breasts would bounce with each flirtatious step she took, either, until the same day they did. But it still annoyed him. Which annoyed him even more.

He was Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy! He wasn't supposed to notice those sorts of things when it came to a filthy Mudblood like her. But once his eyes caught sight of the collected jelly in the corner of her lips, he couldn't help but to notice it. It was now that he decided he would put an end to this torture. Watching as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall after what looked like a heated argument between the trio, Draco stood up, and quickly followed after her. He would have to do this as quickly as possible, and he prayed he found her soon. There was a chance he would lose the courage to do this.

"How dare they… filthy little… the mind of them… bat bogey hex… bloody twits… foul loathsome…" not caring that she was loudly stomping her feet throughout the corridor, Hermione tightly gripped her wand in one hand, while muttering under her breath. After bringing it to her attention that she was always lost in some daydream, her two supposedly best friends told her that she was acting no better than Pansy Parkinson. Apparently the way she eats her doughnuts resembles Parkinson eating a banana a bloody banana! The thought sickened her, cringing her stomach, and making her want to vow to never touch a doughnut again. Or a banana. But they were just too good. Her mum's homemade coconut jelly doughnuts were what she lived for the one sweet that she loved more than anything in the world, even more than her books. Or her own… her own life, even. How dare Harry and Ron make her feel guilty for loving something more than her own life!

It wasn't until her back was being slammed into a brick feeling wall, did Hermione notice that she wasn't alone. Lifting her wand up as an automatic reaction, Hermione peered into cemented eyes as her wand fell to the floor, and her back scraped against the bricks. A hardness from the lap area of Draco pressed against her stomach as his lust filled eyes stared at her lips. Feeling more of an excited feeling than fear, Hermione tried to speak, but her voice had been replaced by a whelping sound as the velvet feeling of a wet tongue licked off the remaining jelly that she hadn't even noticed stayed stuck to the corner of her now trembling lips.

"M-Malfoy," she managed to stammer out. "W-What are y-you d-d-doing?"

Chuckling as he felt Hermione's heart beat against his own, Draco could still taste the jelly that he just licked off of her roasted coconuts with a hint of lemon. He was guessing that the lemon came from a muggle lip gloss, because it was too much of a sticky feeling to be part of the jelly. "You have no idea how mad you've been driving me, Granger," he whispered against her lips.

Her lips were dry. She wanted to do nothing more than lick them to restore at least some moist feeling in them, but his lips were on hers. If she were to stick her tongue out now, it would connect with his."H-How?" her breathing had become ragged.

"Every day I have to sit in class watching you lick your lips with a glazed look upon your face, staring out the window. Then walking through the halls, or sitting in the Great Hall, always playing with that damned tongue of yours, seductively eating your jelly filled doughnuts. Then letting out a sharp breath as the aching length in his pants twitched at the picture images, Draco shook his head, brushing his lips with hers.-having to stare at your lips, drooling with white jelly."

"Oh!"

"I have something better for you."

Involuntarily releasing small groans at the hot air as Draco nipped at her cheek while moving to her ear, Hermione felt his fingers dig into her hand as he pressed it against the wall. "W-What is that?"

Chuckling against her ear, Draco managed in a breathy voice, "Me!"

Shuddering as Draco's tongue swiftly entered her mouth in one quick and experienced motion, Hermione tried to fight it. When his tongue touched hers, she kept hers still. Draco pressed his body deeper against Hermione's, but he could feel her resisting his touch. Allowing his tongue to move around her lifeless one, he was beginning to get restless. Couldn't she feel the electric connection they had? Keeping his left hand linked with her right hand, and pressing it against the wall, Draco allowed his right hand to move to her hair. For something so coarse looking, he had never felt anything so silky in his life.

Feeling him tug on her hair, Hermione whimpered again. This was a feeling she had never known before. "W-What… are… y-you… doing?" she asked between the tiny breaths he would allow her.

Finally pulling his tongue out of Hermione's reluctant mouth, Draco sighed. Moving his face away from hers for the first time since trapping her, he released her hair, and hand as well. "I-I…" sighing, he shook his head, "I don't know."

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want?" seeing the surprise in his eyes match her own surprise, Hermione didn't know where the question came from. He was weakened and vulnerable right now. This was the perfect time for her to grab her wand, and run. Why the hell was she still here?

Tugging at his own hair, Draco nodded his head. He could see the questioning lust in her eyes she was confused, but she wanted this just as much as he did. "Please?"

Maybe it was hearing the kind word out of his choked mouth. Maybe it was the coconut sugar rush. Maybe it was the sexual daydreams she had been having over the last two weeks, or maybe it was the secret desire to be with Draco. Hermione didn't know what it was, but whatever it was; it had her suddenly on her knees, and pinning a dropped jaw Draco Malfoy to the wall that she had just left. Tugging at Draco's belt with experience, and pulling the black corduroys and green colored boxers down with a quick tug, Hermione's eyes widened at her sight. Contrary to what everyone believed, she wasn't a virgin, but the nude sight in front of her had answered so many questions that she, and the other Gryffindor girls often gossiped about during late night girl talks.

One: Draco Malfoy had in fact been naturally white blonde. The perfectly trimmed curls sitting right above the object of her tingling desire proved it for her. And two: Draco Malfoy was very… ahem… gifted in that department. He wasn't nine inches like most girls liked to dream he was, but he looked like an average of seven inches, which was bigger than Viktor Krum had been. He was also wider then Viktor, making her drip at the idea of this being inside of her. She could see that he was already dripping with pre-cum, making her wonder just how long had he been waiting for this moment to corner her alone.

Glancing up, Hermione saw the pleading need that had been haunting Draco's eyes a look that she noticed for the past two weeks. Was that look for her? Was it her who had been haunting him? After seeing him nod his head at her in a welcoming gesture, Hermione flashed him a seductive grin. Grabbing the shaft in her hand, she felt him twitch beneath her while a gasp escaped his lips. Chuckling, she slowly opened her mouth, keeping her eyes on his all the while. He watched her, curious as to what she was going to do. Her grin frightened him, and she clutched him with such a tightness that he thought he would explode right then, and there.

"Oh God Granger!" he wasn't expecting that. Keeping her hand wrapped around him, Hermione licked up the tiny salty pearl that sat on the tip of him, while moving her hand. His eyes fluttered as he felt the warmth of her mouth slowly engulf him. "Oh… son of a…" her free hand was now gently massaging his balls, while her mouth released him, but only to lick the tip. Moving his hands to her hair, he felt like his feet would collapse beneath him. "Granger… Hermione… ah!" taking him back into her mouth, her tongue played with him teasing every inch, taking him whole, before bobbing back up then back down. "You-you're soo… ohh… goo… ah… oood at thi… oh god… is…"

Feeling his hands tighten their grip on her hair, Hermione chuckled, causing him to twitch deeper into her mouth. It was fine with her. Viktor used to be rough with her, so she had learned to get used to being forced to taking someone whole, although with Draco's thickness and length, it was more difficult, but she found it to be more erotic at the same time on her knees in front of a moaning sex god, in the middle of an abandoned corridor during school hours, with his hands in her hair, and him thrusting himself deeper into her throat. A couple of seconds later, Draco was grunting out a warning, before releasing himself into her mouth. The thick white substance flowed unevenly down Hermione's throat, reminding her of salt water taffy for some reason, a candy that she would never be able to look at the same anymore.

Allowing Draco to help her back to her feet, Hermione felt the goo on the corner of her lip, and chuckled. That was what Harry and Ron meant when they said she looked slutty after eating her doughnuts. She mentally reminded herself to apologize to Harry and Ron later. Seductively licking her lips clean of the essence of Draco, she saw that he was instantly hard again.

"Y-You've done that before."

Noting that Draco was still out of breath, Hermione smirked. She Hermione Granger, the bookworm had caused the Slytherin sex god to lose his breath with just a blow job. This was sadly a proud moment in her life. "Yes."

Catching the smirk on Hermione's face caused Draco to growl. He had a feeling he knew what caused it. Grabbing her wrist, he immediately switched their positions. "Don't be so cocky yet, Granger."

"Granger," she smirked again. Who knew playing word games with Draco could be such a seductive game to play. "What happened to Hermione?"

Embarrassed that she had caught the moment when he called her by her first name in a moment of passion, Draco moved his hands to her skirt, lifting it up around her waist. Hearing her breath get caught in her throat, he chuckled. "Well then _Hermione,_" he purred her name, feeling the way her body shivered as he did so."Let me return the favor."

Before she could reply, Draco was already kneeling on his knees in front of the already panting Gryffindor. Making sure that her skirt was placed around her hips, Draco looked up, and smirked. Good! He wanted to make sure he could see her face the same way she could see his when she went down on him. Moving his face back to her lap area, Draco groaned out in approval. Where he was expecting to see cotton white granny panties, he instead found lacy green boy shorts. He was throbbing with need now. He needed her again, but not before he made her tremble with just his tongue, the way she did with him. Pulling the knickers down in haste, he heard the gasp from above. Smirking again as his eyes stared into the honey colored eyes that stared down at him; he allowed his tongue to roam the shaven area right above the beaded clit.

Hermione's knees were already weak. No one has ever done this for her before. Even after she would pleasure Viktor, he refused to do such a thing to her. Feeling the tip of Draco's tongue tease her soaking folds, she gasped, causing him to chuckle. Draco had never done this before, always considering this too foul for a Malfoy to ever participate in. Of course he had received oral, but he's never performed it before. He was nervous at first, thinking that he would mess it up, or that she wouldn't like it, but the way her left leg instantly sat on his right shoulder while her fingers dug into his hair, encouraged him.

"Oh God Draco!" biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming loudly, Hermione didn't care that she had just lost the name game. Right now her only concern was the perfectly skilled tongue that was entering her opening. He licked her insides as if trying to remember a taste that only he could place a name to. "Mmmm…" feeling the light nibbling of teeth on her clit had set her head into a pile of emotions. Nothing made sense anymore. There were stars dancing in the corridor, causing her to shut her eyes while colors of the rainbow followed her. Yanking on his hair, she thrust her hips in a swift motion, encouraging him to go further into her, against her, with her. She would perform a lap dance on his tongue if she had to."Oh ye-e-eah… ri-right there. Ahh! Dr-Dr…" she didn't know how, but he was somehow hitting her g-spot with the tip of his tongue. All senses were completely gone now. Somewhere in the distance, she could swear that she heard music playing from a harp.

Hearing Hermione shout out a warning that she was cumming, Draco grinned against her. He wouldn't move away from her. He would swallow her every drop, like she did with him. Feeling her clench around his tongue, her legs trapped around his face, and her hands trying to rip out his hair, Draco flicked her clit once. A string of nonexistent words flew from Hermione's mouth as a waterfall of clear; honey tasting liquid flew out from her shaved cunt. Draco exploded right then, and there. She was a squirter. All his life, he had only heard stories about such rare and beautiful creatures, thinking they were none existent. But here she was. He had one squirting right into his mouth at this very moment. Hermione bloody Granger was a squirter.

"Oh… oh god," Hermione spoke in pants. Once Draco licked every drop from her, she fell to the floor out of breath. Her knickers lay to the side of them, soaked from her juices from before they were removed. Her thighs were now sticky from mixtures of Draco's spit, and her own juices. Cum stained the collar of her shirt.

Sitting next to her, Draco couldn't believe what he had just done to Hermione Granger. His chin was still damp from the juices of Hermione, while his own pre-cum stained his boxers, and pants. "That was…"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, not needing him to continue on further with his sentence. They were both a train wreck right now; a sight for anyone who would come walking along the corridor. Hermione's already bird nest of hair was sticking out even more, looking as if she had been attacked by Fluffy. Her skirt remained around her hips, exposing her shaven flesh to anyone who would pass by. Draco's usually up-kept hair was now tussled, looking like a family of crows nested in it, while his pants and boxers remained around his ankles.

"Next time," Draco finally managed to speak. His breath had caught back up with him. "Our shirts are coming off."

Looking down at her own perfectly intact shirt, then over at Draco's shirt which also remained perfect, Hermione shook her head, "Next time?"

"Well you aren't giving up on your jelly doughnuts now are you?" he chuckled.

Hermione saw the smirk in his eyes. It was a smirk filled with a begging notion that had to be fulfilled. She thought back to the way he made her explode with just his tongue. She needed more. Her eyes landed on his exposed member, causing her to sigh. "Next time," she said, meeting his eyes, "Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! See, and it's somewhat similar to; **_**Sugar Quills**_**, but nothing alike at the same time. And if any of you read my story; **_**Barefoot Cinderella **_**-I'm sorry! I'm working on the 2cd part to it. I promise! I just don't like anything that I typed out so far. But I promise that once I finish it, it will be completely worth the wait! :3**

Pau 10-23-11 at 403pm

(Re-edited 5-30-12 at 1228 midnight)


End file.
